


A Day with the Family

by ruffini



Series: Day in the Lives of Chalex [6]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Charlie and Alex have kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffini/pseuds/ruffini
Summary: Charlie and Alex spend a day with their kids and parents. General fluff ensues.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Day in the Lives of Chalex [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900081
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	A Day with the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you guys enjoy this fic. It was honestly one of the hardest ones I've ever written since I needed to create my own characters for this. I've been wanting to do a Chalex with kids fic in a long time and this is the product. Enjoy the amount of fluff that is about to come!

It was a quiet Saturday morning in the Standall-St. George household. Alex and Charlie were sound asleep, having celebrated their 7th wedding anniversary the night before. Charlie had his head resting on Alex’s chest and Alex had an arm wrapped around Charlie’s shoulders. The two men were still asleep but outside their room, three small figures were up and looking for something to do.

James Standall-St. George and his younger twin brother Jonathan Standall-St. George and their younger sister Grace Standall-St. George gathered outside their parent’s door. James and Jon were both eight years old and Jennifer was six. They were talking in hushed whispers, trying to come up with a plan to wake up their dads.

However, little did they know, their whispering wasn’t as quiet as they had hoped and Charlie and Alex were awake now.

“I think our kids are plotting something outside.” Charlie mumbled into Alex’s neck as he snuggled closer to his husband.

“Let’s just see how this plays out. I’m sure they aren’t going to do anything too wild anyways.” Alex replied, shifting his head to press a quick kiss to his husband’s head. “Good morning by the way.”

“Good morning Lex.” Charlie said with a smile, leaning up to give Alex a quick kiss.

Alex pulled Charlie closer as the two of them enjoyed the last bit of peace and quiet before their kids inevitably broke into their room and dragged them out of bed.

“So, are we just going lie here and wait for our kids to come in?” Charlie asked, a smile forming on his lips.

Alex smiled back. “We might as well, since you and I both know they’ll be coming in through that door at any moment.”

Nodding, Charlie snuggled closer to his husband and the two of them enjoyed each other’s presence for the time being. A few moments later, their door burst open and their two sons and their daughter raced in.

“Dad! Pops! Get up! It’s Saturday!” James and Jon yelled as they ran and jumped on to their dads’ bed. The two twins were always full of energy and could spend an entire day running around if they really wanted to. James and Jon crawled over to Alex, who laughed kissed them both good morning.

Grace slowly walked up to Charlie. She wasn’t as wild as her older brothers but she was just as full of life as they were. Grabbing Charlie’s arm, Grace got her dad’s attention.

“Daddy, I’m hungry.” She said, pulling out her puppy eye look.

Charlie’s heart melted at the sight. Sitting up, he nodded at his daughter before turning around to help his husband with their two sons. He found Alex engaged in a small play fight with James and Jon and in one swift motion, picked up James, and watched as Alex ushered Jon off the bed as well.

“Alright you little rascals, head downstairs and your dad and I will join you after we get changed.” Charlie said as he released James from his grasp.

“Ok!” The three children responded back before James and Jon raced each other to get downstairs first while Grace laughed as she tried to follow behind.

“James, Jonathan, no running down the stairs!” Alex called after them when they started running.

“Yes dad!” His two sons yelled back.

Shaking his head as he went to get changed, Alex picked out a comfortable outfit. It was a nice spring weekend, so Alex settled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Charlie joined him soon after, changing into a pair of comfortable training pants and a t-shirt as well. The two of them quickly brushed their teeth before heading downstairs to join their children.

James, Jon, and Grace were already waiting at the counter by the time Alex and Charlie made it downstairs. The three kids were talking animatedly about some cartoon or comic book that they had seen recently, but their attention was immediately caught when Charlie asked if they wanted French toast for breakfast.

“Yes please!” All three of them chorused back.

“Pops, can you add Nutella into mine?” James asked.

At that suggestion, Jon and Grace started asking for Nutella as well. Alex chuckled fondly at that. All three of his kids were obsessed with the chocolate spread and both he and Charlie had to make it a point to hide the jar every time they used it to prevent their kids from eating the entire thing at once. While in the middle of his musing, Alex hadn’t realized that everyone was staring at him now.

“What did I miss?” Alex asked.

“Well dear, I was just trying to ask you if you would like Nutella stuffed French toast as well?” Charlie asked with a teasing smirk.

Alex thought about it for a moment. “Sure why not, since you so generously asked me.” He replied back, with some sarcasm laced in his words.

Chuckling, Charlie moved around to get the ingredients for breakfast. “Anything for my lovely husband.” He said as he moved past Alex to grab the jar of spread. Alex pulled Charlie in for a quick kiss as he passed by.

“Ewwww, dad has cooties.” Alex heard one of his son’s teasingly shout out.

Whipping his head around, he turned to look at his children to find the culprit. Seeing Jon look away sheepishly, Alex knew he found his target. Quickly moving to grab his son, Alex started tickling him furiously while Jon laughed and squirmed in his arms.

“Oh yeah? How do you like this then?” Alex playfully said as he continued to poke and prod at the squirming eight-year-old in his arms. He could hear Charlie laughing in the background and James and Grace egging him on as well.

“I- I’m sorry dad, you don’t- you don’t have cooties.” Jon yelled out in between laughs.

Eventually, Alex released his son and watched as Jon scurried away to rejoin his two siblings. Relaxing in his seat, Alex watched as his husband cooked their meal and his three kids now engaged in role playing in some fantasy world of their creation. Alex didn’t think he would end up here, sitting in the kitchen with his husband and kids on a weekend watching his kids run around the house playing with each other, but here he was. Even though it had been so long since high school, he wished he could go back and tell his younger self that after all the pain and hurt, he would get a happy ending.

His thoughts were interrupted when a plate of French toast and fresh fruit was placed in front of him. He looked up at his husband and smiled in thanks, Charlie returning the smile when they made eye contact.

Wrangling their kids to the dining table and getting them to settle down to eat was a mission in and of itself, but eventually Charlie got them settled down. Sitting down next to his husband, Charlie tucked into his own food when Alex spoke up.

“So, my parents were wondering if we wanted to come over for dinner tonight, apparently Peter’s in town with his wife as well. They already invited your dad over too.” Alex said.

Charlie nodded. “Sounds like a great idea. I’m pretty sure these little rascals would love to see their grandparents too.”

At the mention of the word “grandparents” all three of their kids perked up. They loved visiting Bill, Caroly, and/or Jack. Immediately the kids started talking.

“Are we visiting grandpa and grandma?”

“Can we visit Grandpa Jack too?”

“Will Uncle Peter and Aunty Helen be there as well?”

Laughing, Alex quieted his kids down. “Yes, we’re visiting grandpa and grandma later today and yes Grandpa Jack and Uncle Peter will be there too.”

James, Jon, and Grace cheered before going back to eating. After breakfast, the kids ran off to play with their toys while Charlie and Alex did the dishes. The two of them worked in comfortable silence while the radio played in the background.

The rest of the day passed by without much of a hiccup. Alex and Charlie took the kids to the park for a bit before heading home and getting ready to head to Alex’s parent’s house. The drive over was relatively short. After graduating from college, Charlie and Alex had eventually settled back down in Evergreen, Alex working as one of the new counselors for Liberty High School and Charlie played for the 49ers for a few years before retiring and taking a coaching job at Liberty as well. They were still in contact with their friends from high school, with Zach, Jessica, Tyler (and by extension Estela), and Tony being in town as well. Clay and Ani were in San Francisco and Oakland respectively but came to visit home every so often.

Arriving at the Standall residence, Alex and Charlie saw Charlie’s dad’s car and Peter’s car parked outside already. Getting out of the car and then letting their kids out, they watched as James, Jon, and Grace ran to the front door to ring the doorbell. Bill Standall opened the door and was greeted with a chorus of “Grandpa!” as all three of his grandchildren tried to hug him. Laughing, Bill hugged them back before letting them in.

Bill smiled as Charlie and Alex walked up to the door. “Hey buddy, Charlie, hope the drive wasn’t that bad.”

Alex rolled his eyes while Charlie greeted his dad. “Dad, I’m 30 years old, are you ever going to stop calling me ‘buddy’?”

Bill just chuckled and said “Nope.”

Charlie laughed outright at that. “Don’t worry Lex, I think it’s adorable.”

Alex just sighed and gave his dad a hug before heading into his childhood home. He found his mom, Peter, Peter’s wife Helen, and Charlie’s dad sitting around the dining table talking and laughing. His mom had put out some appetizers and snacks as well as some wine for the adults while his kids and Peter’s son Kevin ran around the house with each other.

Alex gave his mom a hug before being pulled into another one by Peter. Turning to say hi to Charlie’s father while Charlie went to greet his mom and brother. After everyone settled down, Bill, Peter, and Jack headed outside to fire up the grill. Carolyn sat inside with Alex, Charlie, and Helen to catch up. They traded stories on how their kids were doing, filling in each other one work, and catching up on personal life moments. All throughout this time, James, Jon, Grace, and Peter and Kevin ran around the house, occasionally interrupting the conversation to take part before running off to something else.

Dinner was amazing and after putting the dishes away, the adults settled down with some wine to relax and talk. Meanwhile, the kids had finally calmed down enough and were busy watching Avatar: The Last Airbender on Netflix. Alex sat there next to his husband with his mom, dad, father-in-law, brother, and sister-in-law completely content. It was everything he hadn’t known he’d wanted or needed in his life until this moment but he was glad he made it to this point in life.

Later that night, after putting the kids to bed and Alex crawled into bed and into Charlie’s arms. Alex turned his head to give Charlie a kiss.

“I’m just so happy to have the family that we have. I love you so much Charles. And I love our kids so so much.” Alex said, looking into Charlie’s eyes.

Charlie’s face broke into a warm smile. “I love you too Alex.”

The two of them got comfortable before drifting off to sleep, a smile on both their faces. Today had been a good day and tomorrow would be one as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you guys loved James, Jon, and Grace I fully intend to add more fics in the future with them in it, so these kids will make a return at some point! Otherwise, leave your comments below and I'll see you all at the next fic!


End file.
